Hound Shadow
The Hound Shadow is a hound/bear trap-themed Shadow Monster that appears in the ToQger's summer movie Ressha Sentai ToQger: The Movie - Galaxy Line SOS. He is the servant of Count Nair. History The Hound Shadow made his first appearance with his master on planet earth at an unknown station cleaning his master off with a feather duster. When Count Nair is about fire at the Safari Ressha, but due to the Ressha coming into the station he'd pushed his master out of the way taking blow as he was sent flying towards train post. During the battle he was seen battling Right Suzuki where he managed to knocked towards the down Safari Ressha which he thought fuel. So both he and Count Nair were about to board their Kuliner, but they were stopped by the presence of Emperor Z. So they left railways to greet the king back at Castle Terminal. Speaking of which back at Castle Terminal they introduced themselves to the king. Once Count Nair is done talking to the king both the Hound Shadow and him left the castle. A while later the Hound Shadow was using his sense of smell to sniff the trail of the Galaxy Line which is surprisingly close by. Then he appeared along with his master at the bridge when Count Nair open fired on the two train conductors. A while later during the fight he was then battling Haru and Kagura. Later he appeared on the grassy hill when Count Nair open fired on the ToQgers de-transforming them. So the Hound Shadow stay behind to prevent the ToQgers from stopping his master hunt the Safari Ressha. A while later when his back was turned the Hound Shadow was shot from behind by the team. After that he ran towards the city to help his master out. Later he appeared at the city asking Count Nair if he was okay, but he was pushed out of the way by his master and they witness the team transforming to the Safari Ressha. After that they battle the animal rangers. After that both the Hound Shadow and Count Nair were then defeated by this finisher called Imagination Rush! Safari Park! (which is the animals that the ToQgers transferred to (a lion, a bald eagle, a wildcat, a crocodile and a panda)). But due to his master choice he fused with him to form the Giant Nair Hounder. They managed to overpower the Cho ToQ-Oh Police Shield and Build Dai-Oh until the Safari Ressha returned and ToQ1 gou piloted it to form Safari Ga-Oh and with ToQ-Oh, the two Sentai Robo destroyed Nair Hounder with double flying kick. Trivia *The Hound Shadow's head were used to combine with the body of Bergian Kuronen and the left arm of Dark Doctor Mavro to create an unknown Gangler Monster that was seen in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger "Number 1: The Troublemaking Phantom Thieves". Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased